Perry O'Neil
| rank = Ensign | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | mother = | father = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }}"Perry" O'Neil was a human male who served in the Earth Starfleet during the 22nd century. As an ensign, he became the communications officer aboard the . (Starfleet: The First Era) History Childhood Jeffrey Peregrin O'Neil was born 21 November, 2129, in Christopher's Landing, Titan. His parents were Lloyd O'Neil, an engineer at Titan's shipyards and his wife Iryna O'Neil, a neurologist. The eldest of three boys, "Perry" was born less than five minutes before his twin, Percy. His younger brother Toby was born in 2132. As a child, Perry was the most studious and quiet of his brothers. He learned to read at age two, a full two years before Percy, who tended more to the athletic side. Growing up, Perry was somewhat distant from his twin, but was very close to his baby brother Toby. Perry comes from a long line of military officers, stretching all the way back to his great-great-great-grandfather, who served in the UEO Navy during the Macronesian Conflict before the Third World War. By the time he was seven, Perry spoke not only English, but was also fluent in Russian, Latin and Gaelic. By age ten, he'd picked up Japanese and Greek, and then he discovered Vulcan. Lloyd and Iryna encouraged encouraged all three of their sons to join Starfleet, especially Perry as the oldest. He had no real desire to join the fleet, but he knew his gift for languages had to be put to a good use, and it seemed logical. He debated what to do for his last few years of high school, until Percy ran off and joined the United Earth Navy. Wanting to please his parents, he applied to Starfleet Academy, and was accepted. Starfleet His time at the Academy gave Perry a new appreciation for discipline, and he soon found that he actually liked being in the military. At the Academy, he was known as a loner, and had very few friends. The only one that he became close to was Ben Rodgers, a "boomer" specializing in warp systems engineering. After graduation in 2150, Perry was assigned to the Diplomatic Office on Earth, as a translator. While the work was enough to keep him occupied, he felt a desire to be on the frontier, on the edge of the unknown. In 2151, he joined the NX Program, though he missed the launch of the by several months. While waiting for his deep space assignment, he spent time at Jupiter Station, as a linguistics instructor. During that time, he began to study the Andorian language. His assignment to the Meridian finally came in July, 2152. Physical profile excerpt from personnel file: 6'2", 191 lbs. Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown. Tall with a medium build, a bit on the lanky side. Perry thinks he has the typical "nerd" looks, and though he's been called handsome, he doesn't see it himself. Perry is also slightly nearsighted, and occaisionally wears glasses, because he's allergic to the new Retinax treatments. He wears his hair short on the sides and back, but it has a tendency to flop down past his forehead. Psychological profile excerpt from personnel file: Exceedingly bright, shy and introverted, Perry is a loner, despite being a twin, and likes it that way. He's somewhat uncomfortable around people, and though not antisocial, prefers to keep to himself. Perry has always felt distant from his family, except for his youngest brother, Toby. He has few friends, and those he does have are precious to him, like Ben Rodgers. He's been a dreamer all his life, and would never back down from the unknown. Perry spends most of his off duty hours in his quarters, either reading the latest science journals or alien texts, playing music, or just simply stargazing. Family *Father: Lloyd Paddraig O'Neil, Commander, U.E.S.P.A. Shipyards, Titan *Mother: Iryna Markhova O'Neil, Neurologist, Christopher's Landing MedCenter, Titan *Brother: Ivan Percival O'Neil, Petty Officer First Class, U.E.O. Navy (twin) *Brother: Hunter Tobias O'Neil (younger brother) *Aunt: Moira O'Neil Bryce *Uncle: Walter Jacob Bryce, Captain, N.A.S.A. (North American Space Administration) *Uncle: David William Bryce, Vice-President, Dytallix Industries *Aunt: Helena Markhova Bryce (deceased - 2138) *Cousin: Samuel Francis Bryce, Ensign, Starfleet (born - 2126) *Cousin: Nathaniel Walter Bryce, Cadet, Starfleet Academy (born - 2129) *Cousin: Scott Michael Bryce (born - 2132) Hobbies Linguistics (fluent in eight languages, knows at least some of a dozen more); anthropology; literature; classical and Celtic music (plays the piano and the flute); computer systems; 20th and 21st century films. Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Linguists Category:Starfleet: The First Era